


Wojna

by euphoria814



Series: 100 d e2 [5]
Category: Last Week Tonight With John Oliver (TV)
Genre: # 72. Wojna, 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, drobinka, euphoria się bawi, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: # 72. Wojna
Relationships: John Oliver/Donald Trump
Series: 100 d e2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Weekendowe Drabble Polska, Zakazane Pairingi





	Wojna

**Author's Note:**

> Maleństwo, które jest czystym szaleństwem. Polecam program, bo to kawał dobrej dawki otwierających oczy informacji :)

Nic tak nie sprawiało bólu jak obojętność. Nie bez powodu zakładał co tydzień dopasowane do siebie koszule i marynarki. Wygłaszał długie tyrady o tym jak bardzo nie zgadzał się z obecną polityką, wytykając błędy rządzących. Wciąż nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi tego jedynego. A poświęcił mu całą serię programów.   
Tylko jemu.   
Tylko dla niego.  
Donald tymczasem jest oskarżany o molestowanie dokładnie każdego. I nawet sugeruje, że gdyby jego córka nie była jego córką, zainteresowałbym się i nią.   
Nie miał pojęcia jak być bardziej oczywistym. Musiałby chyba wysłać oficjalne zaproszenie do sztabu wyborczego. I może nawet swoje bokserki.  
To oznaczało wojnę.


End file.
